On the Clock
by Strawberry Shortcake123
Summary: Tony watched as Ziva licked the corner of her lips. Their eyes met, and she smiled provocatively, and he couldn't believe how much he wanted her. Tiva. Oneshot.


This sucked.

On the surface, nothing was different. Tony sat at his desk and Ziva sat at hers; they tapped on their keyboards and poked fun at McGee's new, unfortunate haircut and waited for their fearless leader to stride in with his coffee. They caught each other's eye and exchanged flirtatious grins; it was the same routine they went through every morning.

Except that it didn't _feel_ the same to Tony, and he was pretty sure that Ziva also sensed the tension in the air. He noticed her foot bouncing beneath her desk; she was antsy. Like him.

Damn, this sucked.

The two weeks since they'd crossed the line drawn by rule number twelve had been brutal. Being what they were, and having done what they'd done, it was hard to sit in the same room and act like nothing had changed. As far as anybody else knew, they were still partners and friends and _of course _there wasn't a drawer in his dresser full of Ziva's clothes.

Even though he knew she was gauging his reaction, Tony watched as Ziva licked the corner of her lips. Their eyes met, and she smiled provocatively, and he couldn't believe how much he wanted her.

"DiNozzo."

Tony snapped his head in the direction of the voice. "_What?_" he said sharply before realizing that it was Gibbs who had jarred him from his reverie. "Um. Hi, Boss."

Gibbs glared at him over the top of a coffee. "I _said, _I need you in MTAC."

"Right, Boss. Sorry, Boss." He stood up, stumbling as he pushed his desk chair back, and adjusted his tie around his flushed neck. "Coming."

As he walked past Ziva's desk, he risked a glance at it and saw her smirking. And then she lifted a hand and subtly undid the top button of her blouse. It revealed barely any skin, but that didn't keep his mind from rushing forward and imagining the continuation of that unbuttoning.

"Tease," he mouthed, and hurried to catch up with Gibbs. The laugh that followed him made it very tempting to go back.

0000000000

Their relationship was new, which meant that it was full of questions. They weren't sure how, exactly, their work partnership would be affected, and at some point they would need to come clean to their coworkers. Neither one of them had brought up the future or wondered out loud if they would last as a couple. It wasn't the time for serious discussions and decisions; that time would come. At the moment, Tony and Ziva's biggest concern was when they could next be alone.

So when he finished up in MTAC and Gibbs went into Director Vance's office, Tony dashed down the stairs and hurried across the squad room, coming to a stop in front of Ziva's desk.

She looked up at him innocently. That damn top button was still undone. "Yes?"

"Bathroom," he muttered. He glanced over at McGee. "Probie's not even paying attention."

Ziva nodded in the affirmative. "Go ahead."

He headed in the direction of the men's room, making it a point to nod at people he passed and not to walk too fast. Nobody seemed to think he looked suspicious, and he silently congratulated himself on his stealth as he ducked into the bathroom and checked all the stalls. _Clear._

It seemed like an eternity before she joined him, even though she was only about thirty seconds behind. Once she slipped inside and locked the door behind her, Tony lunged forward and pinned her against the wall, smashing his mouth against hers. At first Ziva moaned low in her throat without responding to the kiss, but then she separated her lips and fumbled hurriedly with the rest of the buttons on her shirt. He helped her shrug it off and then trailed his fingers along her collarbone, her bra, her stomach. The skin was warm and silky against his; he treated her gently, as if she were porcelain.

She rotated her hips just a little bit against his. That movement, however slight, prompted him to draw back so he could gasp, feeling all the blood rush to one place. In response to her cocky grin, he lowered his head to nip at her neck, drawing the skin between his teeth and toying with it before moving on. Three times he did this before her entire being shivered, and, having gotten his payback, he pressed a light kiss to her throat.

"We need to hurry," Ziva said, pushing his suit jacket off of his shoulders, and he set about removing his shirt, knowing she was right. There wasn't time to explore each other's bodies right now; for all they knew, Gibbs was already yelling at McGee to find the two of them

They slid down the wall and landed in a tangled heap on the floor; she unbuckled his belt while he slipped a hand under the waistband of her jeans. "Ziva," Tony whispered, taking in the sight of her hovering above him, hair falling around her face like a curtain, droplets of sweat trickling down her nose. _Gorgeous,_ he thought. "Damn, Ziva, I-"

"Shh," she murmured, kissing him as he pushed her pants off of her hips, and there were her hands doing the same to his, and he really was about to lose it in the best possible way-

A loud noise came from the direction of the door, and they froze, eyes locked on each other. Somebody was wiggling the doorknob; when it wouldn't turn all the way, he said, "What the hell?"

"Dorney," Tony whispered. Ziva rolled off of him, pulled her pants back up, grabbed her blouse and ducked into a stall. A second later, her feet disappeared as she stood on the toilet. He threw his shirt and jacket back on and made sure his fly was zipped (wouldn't that be funny), and then unlocked the door. Dorneget stood on the other side, looking confused. "Hey, Ned."

"Hi," he said, stepping inside the bathroom, brow furrowed. "Was that locked?"

Tony shrugged, trying to act natural as he stepped over to a urinal. "Guess so. Weird."

The two men did their business and washed their hands. Tony watched Dorneget carefully and concluded that he didn't suspect anything; once the other agent had left, Tony locked the door again and went over to the stall Ziva had gone into.

"I think we're safe," he said, pushing open the door. She was back on the floor and had yet to put her blouse back on. "Think the mood is ruined?"

Ziva grinned and wrapped her arms around his waist. "No. In fact, I believe we should celebrate that it wasn't Gibbs at the door."

"Makes sense," Tony murmured, and boy, did they celebrate.

***shakes head* Crazy kids.**

**Hope you liked. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
